


Komaeda/Gatorade

by Trashball



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashball/pseuds/Trashball
Summary: A lot of people kept asking me to write it, so here I am.





	

Komaeda shoved his dick in a bottle of gatorade.


End file.
